


Where All Ladders Start [Podfic]

by monstrous_eliza (ships_to_sail)



Series: Ladders [Podfic] [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, Knives, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/monstrous_eliza
Summary: Will is slowly losing his mind in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. He makes a deal with the devil to get out.





	Where All Ladders Start [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where All Ladders Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176359) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> Original notes from Emungere: Eternal gratitude to louiselux for beta and cheerleading. I guarantee this wouldn't exist without her.

This is the complete text for Emungere's "Where All Ladders Start", part one of the "Ladders" series!

 

Art credit to [justira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira)! 

 

Length: 4:05:29

 

Click here to get the:

 

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1D5_91xM9nvWOuxFcLz9bJKziACKaE8HY/view?usp=sharing) (236.9 MB)

 

M4B (Coming soon!)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from Monstrous_Eliza:
> 
> "Start small", they say.  
> "Don't do a five hour podficc your first time," they say.
> 
> Well. Oops. Never was very good at listening! I'd be lying to say I wasn't nervous, so be sure to tip your poddficcers with comments/kudos and my inbox is always open for feedback! And, of course, thanks to emungere for some of the most beautiful words I read out loud in 2017!


End file.
